


My Ballerina Girl

by flkeysgal98



Category: Emergency!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 09:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14132736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flkeysgal98/pseuds/flkeysgal98
Summary: Roy comes home after a bad shift to find how much love he and Joanne truly have.





	My Ballerina Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot that came to me and I hope you all like it. The song is Ballerina Girl by Lionel Riche. Song lyrics are bold italicized.
> 
> **posted originally on FanFiction.Net some years ago**

It had been a long, hard, horrible shift at work, and all he wanted to do when he got home was to sit on his back porch and drink a beer. He parked the car in the garage, turned the ignition off and took a deep breath before he slowly got out of his car. He could tell his wife was home. but he knew the kids were in school. He opened the door quietly to the laundry room, putting his duffle on the washing machine. He scrubbed his hand over his face then ran a hand through his blonde hair as he walked through the kitchen.

Music filtered into his addled brain, causing him to pause in the kitchen. He was definitely hearing music and it was coming from the den. He made his way to the door to the den and looked in. He was surprised at what he saw.

_**Ballerina Girl** _

_**You are so lovely** _

_**With you standing there** _

_**I'm so aware** _

_**Of how much I care for you** _

He couldn't believe it, there was his wife, dancing in the middle of the room by herself, twirling in step to the music. He knew she loved to dance, but didn't know she practiced when he was gone. He leaned against the door frame, not wanting to stop the magic.

_**You are more than now** _

_**You are for always** _

_**I can see in you** _

_**My dreams come true** _

_**Don't you ever go away** _

_**You make me feel like** _

_**There's nothing I can't do** _

_**And when I hold you** _

_**I only want to say I love you** _

9He had a smile on his face, the problems he had at work melting away as his wife changed her pace to the new song. He decided to make his presence know, sidled his way into the room and twirled his way into his wife's arms as she spun. She looked surprised as they danced together perfectly, as if one.

_**Ballerina Girl** _

_**The joy you bring me** _

_**Every day and night** _

_**Holding you tight** _

_**How I've waited for your love** _

"When did you get home? Not that I don't mind," Joanne asked, smiling up at her husband.

"I've been home for a little while. I was watching you dance for a few minutes. I didn't know you did that," Roy replied, leaning down and kissing his wife.

"I do it all the time, I like to practice. But I can tell something is wrong with you. Bad shift?" She asked, her head leaning against her husband's shoulder.

The reality of the day before crashed back down on him, threatening to take him down. He didn't say anything, just relying on the solid strength of his wife.

_**Sometimes I've wondered** _

_**If you'd ever come my way** _

_**Now that I've finally found you** _

_**This is where my heart will stay** _

"Yeah, it was a bad day."

Joanne looked up at Roy and asked, "Do you want to go sit on the back porch?"

How she knew what he was thinking always amazed him. "No, I just want to hold you and not let go."

Joanne laid her head back on his shoulder and sighed, "I just want to hold you too."

_**I'm never gonna break your heart** _

_**Never will we drift apart** _

_**'Cause all I wanna do** _

_**Is share my whole life with you** _

_**'Cause you make me feel like** _

_**There's nothing I can't do** _

_**I guess I finally realized** _

_**There's nothing else like loving you** _

The two moved in unison, even as the music died down. They danced to music in their hearts that was being written by their love.

_**Ballerina Girl** _

_**You are so lovely** _

_**I can see in you** _

_**My dreams come true** _

_**Don't you ever go away** _

_**Ballerina Girl...** _

Finally, the two pulled away, Roy kissing his wife deeply before he let her go. His wife always knew what he needed when he needed it. As she went to start a load of laundry and make himl some breakfast, he watched her walk away. She looked like she could start dancing again at any moment. She was his and he loved her more than life itself. She was his and that was all that mattered to him. She was his ballerina, his dancing girl, his music to her lyrics.


End file.
